


Repetition

by Alikattt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, does this even count as a ficlet?, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikattt/pseuds/Alikattt
Summary: A case study of Mike Wheeler's adorable case of reiteration and repetition.





	Repetition

Repetition has one definition.

**Repetition - /rɛpɪˈtɪʃ(ə)n _(noun)_**

‘The action of repeating something that has already been said or written’.

But it has more than one _meaning_. The connotation of repetition is not held to one interpretation.

 

One boy can use it in many ways.

 

.

.

.

He can use it to answer questions...

_“Danger_ danger.”

 

Or to silence them.

“We need to go, right now.”

“But –”

_“Right now!”_

 

He can use it to warn his friends.

 “Blood.”

_“Blood”._

 

To encourage them.

“Just _keep going!_ ”

_“KEEP GOING!”_

 

And to make them just _understand._

“Upside down”.

“ _Upside down_ ”.

 

“The spy.”

“ _The Spy_!”

 

 “His army….”

_“His army!”_

To show his disbelief…

“Protecting her.”

_“Protecting her?”_

And his disgust.

“Nothing about this is OK”

“ **NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS OK!** ”

 

 

 

But in Mike Wheeler’s opinion, some things don’t need repeating.

.

.

.

“You look beautiful”.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that last one should really be repeated, like a lot. Also this is 300 words too short for what I wanted to say. Oh well. Lmk your thoughts :) 
> 
> -kat


End file.
